Tim Brand
Tim Brand is the bipolar friend of Kevin and Simon. He often is the cameraman for Simon and Kevin's videos. but he also has his own YouTube channel. Tim is characterized by his megalomania along with his domineering, hard-headed, and generally insensitive attitude towards others. This could be due to lack of empathy, or possibly extreme conditioning as a child. Tim's emotions and mental state are very volatile, and he is prone to intense bouts of anger which often result in the physical or sexual abuse of his friends and family. Though Tim can appear to be a cold-hearted and abusive person, there are times in which he is shown to be caring to his friends (showing concern for Simon's well being after playing God for a bit too long). Tim is also a professional reviewer for various electronic products such as an unnamed Logitech keyboard and an nVidia graphics card, which he violently reviews. Tim may not have the brains of Kevin or the wistful innocence of Simon, but he is very strong, powerful and can crush any puny nerd in his way with a single CUUUNT! Tim's Way of the Cunt was unmatched by any other ability for quite some time, proving just how powerful he was even at baseline. ''Part I: Gamer Blood'' Tim joins the Michelin Gang with Simon as one of its original members, aiding him in his quest to defeat PewDiePie. Time has run-ins with many blokes, using the Way of the Cunt to defeat them like a real man. ''Part II: Gameing Tendency'' After being ambushed and seperated by Callamburlamps, Tim wanders the omniverse in search of his lost friends and refuge from the dark lord. Between this time and finding Simon once more, Tim battles with Callamburlamps' personal proxies in Revolution Duels of Fate. When the gang is united and later takes on Blake himself, his Voice of the Cunt fuels Simon's Blues Drive Monster and elevates the Michelin Gang to victory. ''Part III: Michelin Crusaders'' Tim remains in the Michelin Gang for the first half of Part III, falling to the ways of darkness after the CRESCENDO REMIX 28.2, marking the end of Part III.5. ''After a failed duel with Simon, Tim aims to consume the fabric of reality and become god. In a final battle with Simon he murders him, drowning him in the Genesis Pool. Tim is trapped by Kevin however, sent to the Underneath to rot in his own cosmic prison. ''Part IV: Simon is Unbreakable Tim was imprisoned in the Underneath for a good majority of the time in Part IV, and Simon was left alone for quite some time. It isn't until he breaks out (in his word due to the entire prison's infatuation with him) that he begins his wayward journey in search of his best friend; eventually reuniting with Simon and rejoicing in the world of the free. After regaining his disguise and forming the Vaccine Gang, Tim travels alongside Simon in search of the Care Home. Part V: Vento Autismo Tim and Simon formed the Vaccine Gang and quickly had to assemble an army to respond to Robbie Wench and Cuntanova's forces. Initially Tim is shocked by Cuntanova's existence, however he (surprisingly) quickly accepts it and understands where it stems from; the persona he wore over his own heart when he would commit vile deeds or act in any way that cause him dissonance emotionally. Tim single handedly (and bare handedly, not even using his Way of the Cunt) whips Cuntanova's ass in a 1v1, and discovers the only way he can defeat him; by ripping off his Mask and accepting who he really is inside. Swallowing his pride and absorbing the shadow of himself that is Cuntanova, Tim emerges on top and victorious (with new powers to boot). Tim and Simon are unable to even touch Robbie due to his GENESIS INFISCREAM, and all hope seemed lost. Tim was nearly killed in one shot when he sheltered Simon using his own body as a shield. The unbreakable bond between the two had never been stronger. bois.jpg Cm3smDaXYAA517b.jpg Cr_ShxyXYAAx_HJ.jpg 18013309_709738242543971_1147573093502287872_n.jpg